Akatsuki Agency
by Kosette
Summary: Welcome,how may I help you sir/ma'am'BANG'Please excuse the sreaming and maniacal laughter in the background."WTH? Kakuzu get back here!" Please hold,your request will be redirected shortly.Oh and welcome to the Akatsuki Agency. Crackfic for the Nuts.
1. What was that?

Inspired by Riz-I 'workplace?' It's an awesome fic! Credit goes to her & naruto:D cause they're both awesome-er than me T^T sad to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the idea of the messages

So far the pairings are not very clear and anything can happen, depending on your reviews of course^^

Warning: Not yet but later chapters might contain Yaoi and ratings might change. So… homophobes, I'll advise you not to read this.

Now that that's over, I present to you 'Akatsuki Agency'

________________________________________________________________________

Sasori was mad. No he wasn't just mad, he was furious. Where the hell was Dei?! Sighing and feeling frustrated, he turned to face his computer and slammed his fingers on the keyboard typing rapidly.

________________________________________________________________________

To: Deidara

Subject: If you would…

Excuse me, may I remind you that you are late? And not just late you are 20 MINUTES LATE?! .... I waited, don't you DARE say I didn't. Plus, if the report doesn't get edited and sent by me soon, Pein's gonna have my head rolling on the streets. I'll give you TEN seconds brat, or I won't be the only one dead by the end of the day.

Sasori___________________________________________________________________

To: Sasori

Subject: can you please

Be more patient? Your precious report was done long ago Danna, and I would have reached the company by now but I'm still creating a little present for Itachi un. As you know art cannot be rushed and I'm certain this one will blow him away! That'll show him not to mess with me, un.

Deidara un_______________________________________________________________

To: Deidara

Subject: …

Send in the report. NOW. And don't bother coming. Or the nail will go through your head instead of your vodoo's head.

Sasori___________________________________________________________________

To: Sasori

Subject: Does that mean

I get the day off un? You're the best un! Oh and uh… it'll take awhile cause I uh…lost the file he he un…^^\\

Deidara un_______________________________________________________________

To: Hidan

Subject: what have you?

Been teaching Sasori? How could you taint such a cute little puppeteer? I'm appalled at how you have successfully dirtied his vocabulary. Truly I am.

Kakuzu_________________________________________________________________

To: Kakuzu

Subject: Why me?

I swear I had nothing to do with it. And if you ask me I can asure you he's known the language all along. Just look at the way it flows out of his mouth! And pu-lease I wa~ay hotter than him so why don't you open your eyes and admit that I'm awesome. (See? I didn't even say one swear word in this message.)

Hidan___________________________________________________________________

To: Hidan

Subject: right…….

I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that the boss installed a profanity filter in your computer eh?

P.S.

It'll cost you $10 for me to say that you're awesome

Kakuzu_________________________________________________________________

To: Kakuzu

Subject: Blame

It on that Konan beach for reporting to that fringing Pein that she couldn't forking read my report cause of 22 forking words! Jesus! Are you free for lunch?

Hidan

To: Hidan

Subject: Lunch

Only if you're paying.

Kakuzu_________________________________________________________________

To: Deidara

Subject: sasori

What did you do to make him so angry? Pein is getting a headache and I can't even hear myself talk! Wait, why aren't you here yet? You're late. Well I expect you to be here ASAP.

Konan__________________________________________________________________

To: Konan

Subject: But

Danna said that I could have the day off with my beautiful masterpiece if I sent him the file un and I think I finally found it un!

Deidara un

To: Sasori

Subject: Here you go un.

File no 1635\ununun\.

Deidara un_______________________________________________________________

To: Deidara

Subject: you

Suck.

Sasori___________________________________________________________________

To: Sasori

Subject: Danna

So mean. T^T ah, and Konan says that I have to come Looks like I won't be getting the day off after all un.

Deidara un_______________________________________________________________

To: Konan

Subject: Burn

In hell. Why did you ask that brat to come?! Do I have to personally get Hidan's dictionary and translate what I have to say to you? He kept me waiting for nearly half an hour woman! And if you excuse me, I can finally start on the editing part!

Sasori___________________________________________________________________

To: Pein

Subject: apologies

This is the report that you have requested. Deidara had just sent it to me. I hope that you will come to forgive my tardiness but I had finished it as quickly as possible. I also apologize for the language I had used before.

Sasori

To: Pein

Subject: Sasori

Has issues. Should I call for a psychologist?

Konan__________________________________________________________________

To: Konan

Subject: I know

He typed an apology note for being 2 minutes late from meeting the deadline of a report… call in a shrink. And come to my office during lunch.

Pein____________________________________________________________________

To: Pein

Subject: what do you have in mind?

Is there a need to bring anything?

Konan__________________________________________________________________

To: Konan

Subject: nope

Just yourself. And I also have some other issues to discus with you.

Pein____________________________________________________________________

To: Pein

Subject: oh

Ok.

Konan__________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Deidara had just arrived at the Agency and was panting slightly **BANG **"hello, un!" Kisame, who was taking a break (not sleeping) peeled open his right eye and grumbled, "Geezes Dei, why do ya always have to make such a loud entrance dammit?" Deidara glared at Kisame. "Well I'm soooo~ sorry to be interrupting your beauty sleep… hey I was wondering, could you please pass this little present for Itachi?" Kisame eyed the package wearily, "I thought you hated Tachi?" Deidara lowered his gaze and started fiddling with his thumb, "It's my way of saying sorry un. I shouldn't have been so mean to him un…" Kisame narrowed his eyes an said, "Right…… I'll, see what I can do…"

"Oh thank you un!" Deidara cried and gave Kisame a crushing hug. "Uh… sorry but I don't swing that way." "That's okay un! I'm just glad he will be able to receive my peace offering un, nothing makes an artist happier that having someone admire his masterpiece! I will be such a blast!" Deidara squealed. "Now I'll have to go and apologize to danna, un." And he skipped happily off to the proof-reading section. Kisame shook his head and sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

To: Sasori

Subject: Heads up

We have a bomber looking far 'Danna-san'

Kisame_________________________________________________________________

To; Kisame

Subject: I know

Heard him the first time around. I have already called the repair man, he will be arriving in 2 hours time.

Sasori___________________________________________________________________

"Danna-san! I'm sorry un!" Deidara exclaimed, "will you forgive me?" Sasori took one look of Deidara's face which was still somewhat flushed from running up 4 flights of stairs and turned away. "Just…go wash your face and get back to work…don't do it again" he mumbled, murderous intent long gone, trying to fight down the blush that was surfacing. "Yay! " Deidara squealed and enveloped Sasori in a smothering hug, oblivious of how the other's heartbeat sped up and beat erratically. After three seemingly antagonizing seconds, Deidara finally let go of Sasori and ran off to the toilet. Sasori slumped back in his chair and tried to take steady breaths. _What…what was that?_

**Tbc******

So, did you like it? This is kinda like my first fanfic so yea… I'm very happy for those of you who have managed to read it till the end and pardon any mistakes I've made…Thank you for reading my story and don't forget to check out Riz-I's 'workplace?'! Comments and flames are both accepted:D I would like to improve and one day write as awesomely as some of you!


	2. Explosions & misunderstandings

Okays! Second chappie is here!

Disclaimer: Me no own naruto nor d letter format D:

Warning: Hidan talking about 'forks' O.O

Thank you all for reviewing my first chapter! It really gave me the encouragement to write more! ^.^

Okay's on to the story~

* * *

'Two more minutes…' Kisame thought as he directed his undivided attention to the wall clock above him. "…" beside him Itachi paused from the action of monotonously scanning through the never-ending reports that were flooding in. " Hey Kisame, do you think you can get me a cup of coffee?" "Get it yourself, you have legs…" mumbled Kisame distractedly. "Whatever…what are you doing? You've been at it ever since, ten minutes ago…" 'Ain't it obvious? I am counting the seconds till lunch so that I can get away from Deidara's 'present" But obviously, Itachi was relatively new so he was unaware of the danger Deidara was capable of. And when he had tried to explain that the 'present' was a bomb-out of the kindness of his heart*cough*- Itachi just gave him a weird look and continued with his work. Kisame sighed 'well, I guess as long as he doesn't open the present when I'm within a 5mile radius of the office then he should be safe…' "Hey Kisa," Itachi's voice broke his inner monolog "look what Deidara got for me…" Kisame's eyes widened at the space between them. "Woah!" He stumble out of his seat and pressed himself against the wall, 'I'm gonna die in approximately, five, four, three, two…'

A loud explosion was heard throughout the building as it's occupants unanimously said, "Deidara."

"You…" Deidara growled feraly at the girl who was whimpering in a corner. "Deidara ple-" Sasori was stopped by Deidara who had pulled him close possessively. "I know what you're trying to do, you're flirting with Sasori Danna aren't you? Well let me make this clear. He's MINE got it?" The girl nodded rapidly and scrambled to her feet apologizing profusely. "Good." He huffed in satisfaction upon seeing the terrified woman stumbling away. Sasori however, was trying to pry his way out of Deidara's arms "Uh, Deidara can you uh, get your hand off my uh…." He fumbled around trying to find a more appropriate word in the situation. The blonde's eyes traveled down to where his hand lay… on the puppeteer's crotch. Flushing slightly, he released a yelping Sasori who fell face first on the ground.

"Um, Kisame? You can get up now…" Itachi poked the shark'like boy earning a small yelp from him. "I…I'm alive? The place has not been blown 3miles sky high yet?" He asked incredulously. "…not the last time I checked?" "then, who the hell made the explosion just now?" Itachi looked up, "hm, I'm not sure but it came from Sasori's section."

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: Explosion

What happened?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Re:Explosion

Deidara felt it appropriate to blow up the toolbox of the repairwoman and scare her away.

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: oh.

So I take it the main door is not going to be repaired anytime soon?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Repairperson

No. This just means I'll have to get a repairman the next time.

Sasori

* * *

To:Sasori

Subject: Okay?

What exactly happened?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Trust mf

That bitch tried to steal my Sasori Danna un!

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: Deidara

First off, Sasori belongs to no one. And secondly, what are you doing in the proof-reading section? Shouldn't you be working? Or should I inform Konan that you're slacking, as usual.

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: I'm sorry

Deidara is now back at the designing section.

Sasori

* * *

To: Weasel

Subject: Stop

Talking to Danna!!! It's all your fault he's mad at me now, un! Oh and have you received my lovely present?

Deidara

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: yes

I can tell.

Itachi

* * *

To: Deidara

Subject: Your present

Oh I did. And that poem is lovely but I already have someone else in mind. So I'm sorry to say that I cannot accept your offer.

Itachi

* * *

To: the weasel

Subject: …

What poem un?

Deidara

* * *

To: Deidara

Subject: Poem

The poem that came along with the box of chocolates?

Itachi

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: EMERGNCY

DON'T OPEN THE PRESENT THAT I GAVE YOU UN!!!

Deidara

* * *

The second explosion was followed by a very loud "ANO SASORI DANNA!"

* * *

To: the weasel

Subject: No words can describe

My HATRED towards you now. Just wait. You'll pay dearly for your exsistence.

Deidara

* * *

Itachi stared at the message blankly then turned to Kisame. "Did I… offend him somehow?" Chuckling, Kisame turned to face Itachi " Gotta hand it to ya kid. I can now see why the boss hired you. But there's no need to worry hey? Just know that it would be best for you to stay away from Dei from now on. And that present was actually not meant for you."

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: There is

Sure a lot of shit happening today huh? Did you here the explosion just now? I heard that Dei planted a bomb in Sasori's bag, why the fork would he do that? Oh and by the way, lunch was fun, we should do it again some other time yea?

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Lunch

Well for you, I'm willing to do it anytime again for the right cost of course.

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: cost

How much are we talking about here?

To: Hidan

* * *

Subject: $50

Per hour. How does that sound?

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: Fork

Sold. And I would like it to go on for 5 hours straight. Are you prepared my little bunny?

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Forks

It has come to my attention that you and Kazuku have been discussing about forks. Is there a reason as to why? If not I'll advice you to get back to work.

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: re:Forks

I uh broke his fork.

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Right…

Get back to work

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Yes Ma'am

By the way, you look Dashing today.

Hidan

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: She's

On to us, quick. Delete all evidence. Deny everything.

Hidan

* * *

"Ano, Sasori Danna? Please open up! I can explain everything!" Deidara pounded desperately at the door. No reply. "please I'm sorry, that was not meant for you, you gotta believe me un!" Sasori sniffed angrily "No. Go away ya damn brat! I never want to see you again! I hate you, hate, Hate, HATE!"

**Tbc?**

O.o oh my! How will Dei-kun take this? Sasori stated clearly that he hated him…waa… I'm so sadT^T will they get back 'together'? Or will someone come in between? And I wonder who was that 'somebody' Itachi had in mind :3 Any suggestions people? I'm open to any ideas just review and I'll see how I can do it!


	3. Breakup

* * *

HelloZ PPLZ!!! Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile… I was kinda flooding with assignments ^^|| eh… oh and btw, I just thought you should know that this story was one of my friend's idea so yea, THANK YOU MRS LI X3 okies on to story!

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: Sorry! Gomenasai! Droevig! Désolé! Traurig! Spiacente! Apesadumbrado!

Please forgive me Sasori no Danna!!! I would have never, not in a million years and beyond, done that to you! Please answer meeeee!!!!!!

Deidara

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Bomber

Can you please get him to shut up! His whining surpasses that of Tobi's and mind you I can tell he's not even at his fullest!

Kisame

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Re: Bomber

Sorry not possible, he's freaking out.

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Mission

Could you maybe send him out for a mission or something?1? You should be glad Hidan's plugged in to his ipod for now, I'm worried it might not be appropriate for some younger members (like Itachi) to hear what he has to say when those earphones come off.

Kisame (A/N: aww, he's worried bout the lil tachi :3)

* * *

To: Weasel

Subject: I HATE/LOATHE /DESPISE YOU

YOU, YOU DEVIL'S INCARNATE! YOU SET ME UP DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! Just you wait, ohhh, you're sooooo dead when this is over…

Your worst nightmare

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Bi-polar

Um, is Deidara bi-polar? He sent me sweets and wants to kill me. Which one is it?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Dei

Nah, he's just angry, but I think you should stay close to me for the time being, just incase.

Kisame

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Should I

Be worried?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: I promise

You I won't let anything happen to you ^ ^

Kisame

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but to chuckle at the cute comment made by his senior, maybe this place wasn't as bad as he thought…

Meanwhile, Hidan who was finally done with his self-proclaimed break took off his earphones, flinched, and put them back on again.

* * *

To: Kakuza

Subject: What the Fork?!. (I could actually get used to this…)

What the forking fish is wrong with Dei? With his forking pitch and tone, you can almost wonder why he is the Seme…

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: (No Subject)

Ah so you finally noticed, care to join the club? So far he's been at it for about oh I don't know, over an hour already? Sasori's refusing to talk to him again I guess.

Kakuza

* * *

To: Kakuza

Subject: ONE FREE FING HOUR?!?

Why the forking hill hasn't anyone shut him up yet?

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Shutting him up

Well that would be because "Tobi is a good boy" decided to try and got blown sky-high well off this vicinity. But that not important. Did you know that you could pick Deidara's pocket when he's in this state and get away with it? I did.

Kakuza

* * *

To: Kakuza

Subject: …

You kleptomaniac.

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Thank you

I love you too. You owe me five bucks for wasting my time.

Kakuza

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Deidara

Please tape him up or something? My soundproof walls have failed me for the first time.

Pein

* * *

To: Pein

Subject: Thanks.

Alot. Boss. Ever handing me the pleasantest of jobs. I applaud you.

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Re: Thanks.

Did I say something wrong?

Pein

* * *

"…Gomene, Gomene, Sasori danna! Gomenasai!!!!" "will you just SHUDDUP ALREADY?!" roared Kisame who was trying to block out the repeated apologies in vain.

"Danna-kun! What will it take for you to ever forgive me? I've done all I could think of…" Deidara waited for a response that never came.

Then with one last empty sigh, he whispered to the door, "I loved you Danna. But I guess you just don't." then to Kisame, he flashed a sad smile and left the room.

On the other side of the door, Sasori who had only just registered what Deidara had just said collapsed on the hardwood floor. 'What's this…pain in my chest? Since when did Dei-kun have such an impact on me?' "D…Dei-kun" Sasori couldn't remember the last time he had cried, ironically, this was the last person he was expecting to be hurt by. Sasori gave a dry laugh, he realized something, something he had always been trying to avoid. "I think I might…l…love you too…"

*Gasps* What…just happened? Did he just…. Dump Sasori? 0.o Gah! I'm a horrible writer, how could you let me do that?! *stares in horror at keyboard* Sad… well pplz I'll need reviews if you want sasoXdei or any lemons… otherwise the ratings might not change at all…I give you a cookie my dear reviewer! :3 Sorry if this chapter is relatively short... I'll try my best to write a longer one the next time!


	4. Learning to feel

Ah, terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's just that I haven't been very motivated lately and my English is crappy, like uber crappy…

Well whatever, it's not like I'm anyone important anyway, why would anyone care how sucky my english is...

Note: this chapter might contain less messages and e-mails cause it focuses more on the sasodei pairing…okay, maybe more to sasori's train of thought's...

let's see, nope, nothing else, okay, on to ze story!

* * *

"_I think I might…l…love you too…"_

* * *

Deidara had barely made it outside the building when he collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Sa…sasori…" It's useless, he hates me now. "I have to focus on the positives thats all, yeah!" Wiping the last of his tears, he stood up with newfound determination in his cerulean eyes."Danna, just watch me, I'll become a prominent figure just you wait. Then and only then shall I be allowed to be in your presence." I'll become your perfect partner, but until then, wait for me…

Meanwhile, Sasori was how you say, not exactly having the best day of his life. Even though he had finally chased Deidara out of the building and was currently being congratulated with a flood of e-mails from his colleges, he couldn't seem to shake off the memory of his latest conversation, of sorts, with Deidara.

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: I think…

That I might have just done something veeeerrrryyyy wrong…

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: And?

What might that be?

Konan

* * *

Fiddling with his fingers, Sasori reached out shakily to type his reply but decided against it. Good thing to because at that exact moment, Kisame somehow felt it to be a good time to come bursting into the room saying: "Woah, what did you do to Deidara man? It's like he just packed up and left." The words struck Sasori like lighting in the clear blue sky. Shaking, he didn't even relies that he was quivering so badly until Itachi, that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere cast him a worried frown. "Sasori-samma, are you feeling quite well?" he asked.

Sasori was quite sure that his lip had started bleeding from the pressure he was applying to it. Then, parting his lips he shakily replied, voice barely above a whisper "I'm j…just feeling a little light-headed that's all. Would you two kindly tell the boss not to disturb me for a moment? Thank you all, and I appreciate your understanding."

The door clicked shut, and Sasori felt a warm, wet feeling sliding down his pale cheeks. 'He left.' Sasori replayed those words in his head over and over again. The shock that came to him was so overwhelming that it left him sitting limply on his chair dumbfounded. Slowly but surely, a pain that he didn't know was possible gripped him.

A few drops of liquid, he came to realize were his tears, came tumbling down his face and landing on his keyboard. Since when did Deidara ever made him feel this loss, this overwhelming sense of loss that was painfully tugging at his heart, chocking his very soul…

Shaky fingers grasped desperately at the keyboard as he fought the thoughts swirling around his head, just enough to allow him to compose the reply to Konan's message.

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: it hurts

Am I ill?

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: ???

I realize that you're becoming more and more cryptic everyday. Whatever hurts my dear?

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: Re: ???

My chest, am I ill?

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: poor little thing

I heard about Deidara leaving. Is this about him? Poor child, I wish I could help but this is something only you can sort out between yourselves. Go talk to him when you're ready.

Konan

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: what

Is that supposed to mean?

Sasori

* * *

To: Sasori

Subject: Oh dear

Haven't you noticed? Deidara-kun had always been quite fond of you. For him to just leave and disappear like that, you must have done something to hurt him that badly…

And judging by your reaction, I would say that you like him too right?

Konan

* * *

Sasori stared blankly at the message.

* * *

To: Konan

Subject: I thought

Love was a wonderful feeling, why then does it hurt so badly? Did I do something wrong or is this the feeling of love. Because if it is, I'm never falling in love EVER again.

Sasori

* * *

Konan was absolubtely shocked at the reply she got from the little puppetier. " my goodness, I do really think he doesn't know what love is..." she hummed disaprovingly, " Well that shall not do, not at all, time to call for some backup." Set. She swiveled to her work desk and plucked up the phone dialing rapidly. She was determined to patch things up between the two young males, even if things on her side with Pein were not turning out well, " Hello, is this temari?"

"No, this is the president of the United states, what did you think?" A loud and confident female speaker was heard on the other end of the line. Konan's lips quirked slightly upwards, "sarcastic as ever aren't you Temari? But we can talk later, right now, I have a HUGE favour to ask you." she responded. she could practically imagine the womans' eyebrow raised as she asked; "oh? Let's hear it shall we?"

* * *

So? Was it ok? Or did it suck like hell? I need reviews people, because I'm kinda considering whether to discontinue this story or not. It all depends on you guys to make that choice^^ once again, I apologize for updating this, centuries after…

Who wants a lemon? Or focus on another pairing? I'm open to all suggestions, just give me time to update ^ ^\\\ gomene, I work at a snails' pace…


	5. An uchiha's control

Hello I'm back people!*gets shot by Sasori*

Sasori: You, forgot your disclaimer for the previous chapter….

Me: Meep…Ah thousands of apologies everyone, it just kinda slipped my mind!

Sasori: Glares at xXEternalDeathXx

Me: What? Really!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, geez, if I did there would have been yaoi 200 episodes before or something….

Note: No lemons sorry^.^///and itachi might be a little OOC but bear with me…it'll get better.

* * *

"I need you to employ a particular person into your company…" Konan started.

"You're not sending a spy over are you?" Temari cut her off promptly, unsure of where this 'favour' of sorts was going. Konan's left eyebrow quirked up, "Surely you know me better than this, after all, we did come from the same collage, Temari," she said.

She heard a soft sigh from the other end, " Yea, but still, I've gotta get on my bosses good side y'know…oh by the way, did I tell you that Ino totally got dumped by Shikamaru two days ago?"

Konan's mood perked slightly, she smiled for her friend, "Well at least someone's getting a chance to hook up… sometimes I really wonder what I see in Pein, he's just a really cold and insensitive jerk to sum it up…"

Temari snorted, " Amen, sister, amen…"

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Deidara

He really quit?

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Quit

Yes, who would've thought. Out of all these years, Deidara had always been the one to brighten up our day (literally). Things seem to be quieter now eh?

Kisame

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Agreed

Not to mention the fact that the boss had decided to move me here… I really had no idea that Deidara had this much work to do everyday…

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Work

Need help there, Tachi? I'm not usually one to help but if it's you I wouldn't mind ^ ^

Kisame

* * *

A slight pink dusted the raven's cheek as he read the message. Itachi furiously shook his head. "I shouldn't be thinking this, Kisame is probably just being a good college," sighing, he turned back to the monitor and continued with his work. After all, he knew that Kisame was straight, a slight frown was followed by another sigh as he remembered the wallpaper he saw on Kisame's desktop, the one of a red haired lady in a purple kimono.

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: No prob

I can handle it myself thanks…

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: Well…

Ok, just let me know if you need me anytime ok?

Kisame

* * *

This was utterly ridiculous, now he was getting butterflies just by reading what that blue shark-like male was writing to him. Itachi pinched himself several times reminding himself that he was a boy, and Kisame was straight, and he seriously needed his dango.

An Itachi without his dango was not the nicest thing to come across. Bolting up from his slouch on the chair, the Uchiha rearranged his features into his usual stoic one. 'Uchiha's pride themselves in control.' The words of his father resounded in his ears. Somehow, that voice had always made him feel a little queasy inside. It helped him concentrate nonetheless, so he didn't complain.

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Ok

ありがとう(**arigatou**, for those who can't read hiragana), Kisame-sempai

Itachi

* * *

Kisame smiled. Itachi was just too adorable without even knowing it.

Meanwhile, Deidara was busy preparing for his interview. " Wow un, how lucky I was that a 'Konoha Corp.' came looking for me, un, and some people say it's hard looking for a job…"

It was true that life was just somehow different and empty-er since the absence of a certain puppeteer but he had to try. "For the sake of Sasori Danna, I will go through the fires of hell!" he pumped his fists into the air. "And I'll get that weasel for stealing my Danna… I swear it un!" He then proceeded to fix his tie, it was hard, seeing as it was the first time wearing one.

Making sure that his tie was in position proved to be challenging, Deidara fixed his gaze steadily on the mirror as he twisted the piece of fabric in vain. Then, with a final tug, the knot fell into place, satisfied at his 'work of art', he beamed at his reflection, giggled and added as an afterthought, "I wonder how Danna would look like in a suit…"

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Did you

Realize that this place has been a little quiet lately?

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: And?

What the forking hill has that got to do with me?

Hidan

* * *

To:Hidan

Subject: A little

TOO quiet maybe?

Kakuzu

* * *

To:Kakuzu

Subject:And??

That didn't answer a FRINGIN thing….

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: you do realize

That it's quite hard to tell if you're serious when the words you type come out funny…

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: Words

Fork it. The hill I give a shot about the filter crab… just wait till I hack into the boss's system and frig the forking filter…

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: Have you ever considered…

Trying to use a different laptop? Like say, Itachi's? Because he's only about one block away from you since he moved?

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: And that's why

I forking love you. Is there anything you need?

Hidan

* * *

To: Hidan

Subject: My needs

Your money. :D

Kakuzu

* * *

To: Kakuzu

Subject: My money…

Sorry I asked. Man, this socks…

Hidan

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Kisame…

Should I give Hidan my laptop? He's kinda been bugging me for 12mins3secs now…

And it's starting to get annoying, plus, he threatened to blackmail me if I didn't…

Itachi

* * *

To: Itachi

Subject: What?!

Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've cut him to ribbons by then…

Kisame

* * *

To: Kisame

Subject: Itachi's Computer

Is mine. And don't worry, your little weasel gave it willingly…

Hidan

* * *

A loud crash was heard and a very unhappy Kisame was seen when the smoke cleared. Of which after, a shorter figure rushed to his side and pushing him out of the room reluctantly. " Don't do it Kisame, it's fine really, he was just helping me transfer the data on the computer that's all…"

Kisame was upset, first Itachi denied his offer for help and now this. "Is Hidan that much better than me? Or am I just not good enough?" Kisame mumbled sadly.

Itachi's eyes went wide at the confession, then his face went red as a tomato when the words sank in, lastly, he shook his head fervently without knowing why exactly he was doing it.

Maybe it was the look on Kisame's face but he found that he could no longer wear the mask hiding his true feelings, and words rolling out of his tongue even before he knew it, "No, of course not, I think Kisame-sempai is really kind and, and I like you a lot." So much for an Uchiha's control…

* * *

Tbc^ ^

Ahahaha…cliffhanger…

Sorry but this chapter focuses more on Kisame and Itachi, don't ask me why…

Even though I AM the authoress of this story…sigh, but never mind, the plot is slowly developing… it's just kinda messy here and there so I apologise, Gomene everyone…

Review and I'll write faster peoples!!! Oh and I'ld like to thank all my reviewers and all their awesome ideas! Sasodei will take the spotlight for the next chapter, but don't worry KisaIta is also one of my fave pairings! 8DDD(okay that was a really scary face…)


End file.
